The present invention relates to an anal incontinence treatment apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an anal incontinence treatment apparatus for surgical application in the abdomen of a patient for forming a restricted fecal passgeway in the colon or rectum. The term “patient” includes an animal or a human being.
Anal incontinence is a wide-spread disease. Several kinds of sphincter plastic surgery are used today to remedy anal incontinence. There is a prior manually operated sphincter system in an initial clinical trial phase where a hydraulic sphincter system connected to an elastic reservoir (balloon) placed in the scrotum is developed. A disadvantage of this system is that thick, hard fibrosis is created around the reservoir by pump movements making the system useless sooner or later.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,443 discloses a hydraulic anal sphincter under both reflex and voluntary control. A pressure controlled inflatable artificial sphincter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,377.